


Enemies

by Lila_Vey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sexy, Violent, enjoylosinginnocence, mightnotbeupdatedoften, notforthefaintofheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Vey/pseuds/Lila_Vey
Summary: In the daytime, Marinette is a very likable person. Heroic, Independent, but also shy and nervous. But in the night, she's saving Paris when the most wanted criminal comes out to play.And when he starts visiting her, she sees his soft side.





	1. The Shadow Seen by the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first book here....
> 
> hope its good....

**~~Marinette~~**

* * *

****

Marinette was a simple girl. She had her besties, her enemies, her crush. She had two loving and enthusiastic parents who cared for her so much, and even her very own kitten she found stranded in the streets. She was a sweet and kind girl, always helping her classmates when they needed her, and even brought a few of them together. She oblivious to all the eyes she’d get on her midnight hair, and her curvaceous body that would fit in a variety of clothes everyone else would be jealous of.   


  


She was also a superhero, swinging about the structures of Paris, looking for trouble she can untangle. There was always something wrong, especially when a man clad in skin tight black leather shows up to the scene. They would start to bicker, even fought against each other from time to time. But neither of them would ever win. There was always a draw between them, going home to get some rest to attend to their duties as civilians in the day time.  


  


In the night time, the man in leather would stir up even more trouble, kidnapping or even killing innocent human beings. Ladybug would show up at the scene, but sometimes a little too late. By the time she’d get there, that person would be gone, along with all evidence that Chat Noir was there. She would try day after day to catch him, but she’d never find him. It frustrated her. It frustrated her to a high level.  


  


“Marinette!” Alya shouted as she ran to her best friend, who looked at her, startled. The brunette caught the eyes of many people as she was being obnoxious, especially the eyes of a young dj and model not too far away.   


  


“What is it Alya?” Marinette asked her, even though she had a good idea what it was. 

  


Her best friend was a reporter. Always behind Ladybug when trouble is brewing. She’s always tried to keep her away when Chat Noir was involved, but the stubborn girl never listened. 

  


“There’s an article about who they think Ladybug is!” Alya held out her phone into Marinette's face, making her stumble back a bit.

  


“What do you mean?” She asked.  _ Did someone find out?  _ She thought. She swallowed as Alya grinned.

  


“There’s so many theories on who Ladybug is, I don’t know who to believe!”

  


“W-well what does this one say?” She asked nervously.

  


Alya took a step closer and whispered in her ear, “Bridgette” she snickered.

  


Marinette’s eyes widened, “ _ WHAT?! _ ”

  


Everyone froze and looked their way, startled at her sudden outburst. 

  


One of these people was her older sister. She was 18, but Marinette looked so much like her that outsiders mistakes them as twins. She had longer hair, right past her butt, while Marinette’s was in the middle of her back.

“What’s going on?” Bridgette asked the younger girl, resting her elbow on Marinette’s head, who was about a head smaller than her.

  


“There’s this article on who they think Ladybug is. And you” Alya pointed at Bridgette, “Are the culprit!”

  


Bridgette looked amused, “me? I would never be able to do what she does. She’s amazing” there was a sparkle of admiration in her eyes as she said this, making Marinette slightly blush. 

  


“There’s also one on the other superheroes. But they all say they’re stumped,” Alya said with a hint of anger, scrolling down on her phone. “There’s also something about Chat Noir”

  


“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked as she noticed Bridgette’s face go pale. Alya looked at her.

  


“You don't know who Chat Noir is?”

  


“No” Marinette responded, getting more and more confused.

  


“Mari, Chat Noir is one of the most wanted criminals there is. Some say he came from a broken home seeking revenge for those who have done him wrong in his childhood. Though I’m not sure if that’s true. He doesn’t kill them, he hurts them.”

  


This time, the boys walked up to them.

  
  


“Hey Alya” Nino embraced her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She returned the gesture as Adrien asked, “what's that on your phone?” he pointed to the phone in Marinette’s hand, sipping his coffee.

  


“It’s an article on the heroes and villains of Paris. Theories on their identities” Alya explained excitedly.

  


Adrien spit out his coffee and grabbed the phone from Marinette’s hand, scrolling through it quickly. The four looked at eachother confused, until Nino looked over his shoulder and saw what he was looking at, “Looks like someone has an interest in ladybug,” He teased, Adrien turning red in the face.

  


“I-I’m just as curious as you guys!” He defended.

  


Alya smirked, “And why is that model’s boy?”

  


Adrien paled, “just curious, that’s all”

  


“Okay then,” she grinned. “Now’s let’s get to class before we get bitched at”.

  
  


** _~~~That Night~~~_ **

  


Ladybug heard the screams from miles away. As soon as she did, she transformed and went off, following the noise. When she arrived at the scene, she silently groaned.

  


_ Again? _

  


Chat had his claws deep within the victim's throat, smiling, watching as the victim gurgled and groaned.

  


This had to end.

  


_ Now. _

  


“Chat Noir!” she shouted from the building she was standing on.

  


From the dark alleyway, she saw bright green eyes snap and her and growl, “you”

  


“You’ve caused enough trouble!” She growled, looking at him intensely, hands on her hips.

  


“Come and fight me like a man!” Chat screamed at her, tightening his grip on the man's neck. Blood began to drip from his neck as he gurgled.

  


Ladybug laughed, jumping from her building down to the alley he was in. She held her yo-yo tightly, the yo-yo in one hand, and the string in another “I’m a woman”


	2. The visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Bon appetit!
> 
> oh wait that's for eating. ahaha
> 
> Also, I don't know why there are dashes...I'll have to figure out what that's about...

**~~~Adrien~~~**

He stared at her in wonder. He’s always watched from afar, watching her smile sweetly. 

But this was something different. 

Before he could process what was happening, his feet were moving him towards the girl with the strange blue eyes.

No, not Bridgette.

The younger one. What was her name again? Oh yeah.

Marinette.

Don’t you just love how it rolls off the tongue?

Marinette, Marinette…

“Marinette?” he said out loud, unsure. He got his answer when the bluenette turned and looked at him curiously.

“Yes?” she put a strand of midnight blue hair behind her ear, which held two piercings.

One of them was rose gold hoops, and the second, the one farthest from her jawline, was a pair of simple black round earrings.

_ Those look...awfully familiar… _

“H-hi” He waved awkwardly, looking at the ground. When he looked up, he saw her smiling sweetly.

“Hi. You must be Adrien Agreste, right? The stand-in pianist we had for Kitty Section the other day?”

_ I almost forgot about that. _

Their pianist had to call out sick on their big night, so Luka asked him to fill in. Of course his father didn't approve, but he disapproves everything. So he snuck out and had fun.

“Luka said he’s very grateful. And so am I” She put her hands in her pockets and rocked on her toes, “We hope that...you can join us again soon”

“You’re a part of Kitty Section?” he asked surprised, “why didn't I see you on stage?”

Marinette laughed, “I’m the costume manager, silly” Adrien blushed,  _ She's so cute!! _

“Why don’t you sing? You have a sweet voice”

Marinette scoffed, “I sound like a dying cow” she giggled. Then Alya called her, “Coming! Bye Adrien!” She waved and walked off. 

Adrien blushed, “Bye”

Bridgette came up to him, “so you have an eye for my sister, huh?” she grinned as Adrien panicked.

She laughed, “It’s okay, little man. Although, you’re going to have on hell of a luck sweeping her off her feet”

“How come?” he asked, confused.  _ Is she lesbian? _

“She’s with Luka.”

“Luka? But isn’t he older than us?”

Bridgette nodded, “he’s 19...I think? I don’t know. But he’s a sweetheart”

Adrien frowned.

“I have a phone call. I’ll be back to tease you more, little man” she winked, sticking her tongue out.

Adrien’s mind was blank. He was confused

* * *

Chat walked around the allies, thinking about what happened today.

_ Marinette is with Luka? _

_ But Why? He seems strange. _

Chat stopped to lean against the cold brick wall, thinking. Suddenly his ears twitched and he turned towards the end of the ally, “I know you’re there, Bug”

He heard the sound thud of her feet hitting the pavement beneath her feet. She took three steps towards him, “what? No victim?”

Chat turned, “don't get used to it. My mind is too full to fight.”

Ladybug tilted her head, crossing her arms, “what is there that a stray cat has to worry about? You kill people for fuck’s sake”

“Even the most dangerous criminals can have a soft heart” he said simply, turning away from her again. He sighed.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Ladybug spoke up, “If you don’t want to fight, then let’s talk. What’s got your tail in a knot?”

Chat scoffed, “like hell I’d tell you”

“Oh come on. Who do I have to tell?”

“All of Paris” he growled.

“Sorry to break it to you hun, but no one cares about you” 

For some reason, that hurt him. 

He shook the feeling off, “ouch.” he said sarcastically.

“Tell me then.”

“No.” he said again. Jumping up on the wall and turning back to her, green eyes glowing, “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a visit to make.”

****  
  


***

Marinette paced as Bridgette scrolled through her phone, “I don’t know Mari. Nothing here gives us a hint.”

“There has to be something” Marinette threw her arms in frustration.

“Why are you suddenly so interested?” Bridgette looked up at her younger sister, who stiffened.

“I’m just curious! Can I not be curious? I mean come on, Bri, weren’t you when you found out about him?” she rambled.

Bridgette nodded, “I guess”

Suddenly, there was a knock on Marinette’s balcony door, startling them both. Marinette opened it, and in came a black cat.

“Chat!” Marinette screamed, tumbling off the railing of the bed. Luckily Bridgette got there in time and caught her, since she weighed almost nothing.

“Why the hell is he here, what the hell do you want?!” Bridgette growled, straightened, grabbed Marinette and her phone all at the same time. 

“Listen! I don’t want any problems, so drop the phone, so we can talk.” Chat jumped down from her bed and walked slowly, taking his baton and throwing it on the floor to show he means no harm.

Bridgette held on to Marinette tighter, dropping her phone on her pale pink carpet, which cushioned the fall.

“Now release Marinette” he said cautiously. He saw Marinette’s eyes widen at the sound of her name.

Bridgette refused, holding onto her tighter, hurting Marinette, “ow! Bridgette my arm!” she looked down and let go, Marinette stepping forward, head up in confidence.

“What is it, Chat Noir?”

“Look, I only want to talk. I’ve seen you around Paris very often and--”

“YOU’VE BEEN WATCHING MY SISTER?!”

“No, I haven’t! I swear I--”

“Oh, I’m going to tear you apart!” Bridgette walked closer, only to be stopped by Marinette, “Bridgette! Calm down! Go help Mama and Papa close the shop”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Bridgette snapped.

“Bridgette…” she said firmly, making the eldest sigh. 

“Fine. But if he hurts you-” 

“He won't.”

“He better not” She walked off, closing the trapdoor behind her.

There was a silence before Chat Noir cleared his throat, not looking at her, “listen--”

“What do you want,  _ street cat?” _ Chat looked up and paled.

Marinette had a pair of extra sharp scissors pointing at his throat. Her eyes were fierce; as if she  _ wanted  _ to kill him.

“I just want to talk. Drop the--” he looked down, slightly amused-- “Weapon, and we’ll talk. Like I said, I mean no harm.”

He saw the suspicion in her eyes as she sat at her desk, pinky still on the handle of the scissors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be released soon! Maybe a Corpse Bride fanfic as well. I just got finished binge watching Tim Burton movies so I'm thinking a crossover. I'll let you guys know!


End file.
